an almost (but not quite)
by cyclothimic
Summary: "Good morning, pretty bird. I've been waiting for you." / "Tommy." [fix-it fic]
**it's been hours and i'm still crying. laurel lance deserved better. she deserved so much better than what arrow writers gave her. that death scene was such a copout that i'm so devastated and angry. how dare they. and i just had to fix it somehow. i _had to_.**

* * *

 _We're just a beginning_

 _That never saw the light of day_

 _We're so close yet so far_

* * *

Having Oliver so close to her only reminded her of Tommy. Tommy's mischievous smile, Tommy's twinkling eyes, Tommy's crooked nose, Tommy's floppy raven hair, Tommy, Tommy, _Tommy_. Everything about Oliver reminded her of Tommy.

And then she was jerking and seizing and she didn't even know what was going on anymore. There were white flashes – _memories_ , she belatedly realized. Felicity and her and Thea just hanging out in the café, her and Oliver sparring, Team Arrow playing poker in the lair, Diggle letting her carry Sara, _Tommy kissing her, Tommy making love to her, Tommy smiling at her, just Tommy_.

She stilled, all of a sudden, in a matter of seconds. She didn't dare to open her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She didn't want to know why there were no more voices or cries. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she guessed she figured out what had happened.

"Hey, pretty bird." That voice. She could recognize that voice anywhere, but she didn't open her eyes. She only frowned, letting the fear grip her heart tighter. "I know it's scary, but you're okay now. I'm here. You can open your eyes." Always so gentle, so loving, so considerate of her; she'd never appreciated him enough until it was too late. "Laurel, love, it's okay," he continued whispering.

Was it okay? Why was she hearing his voice? Did this mean what she thought it meant? Had it finally caught up to her? Her sins, her wrongs, her mistakes, her carelessness, had they all catch up to her? She missed him. _God_ , she missed him so much, but what did this _mean_?

"You have to open your eyes, Laurel," he whispered, gentle and caring. " _Please_."

It was that inflection in his voice, the worry that had finally crept in. She slowly obeyed, opening her eyes slowly until she was almost blinded by a bright light. A shadow hovered over her, the familiar silhouette of a man she couldn't ever forget. She blinked a few times, allowing herself time to adjust to her new surroundings and get a clear sight. And then she saw him.

Her gaze focused upon him for prolonged seconds, shock and disbelief tearing through her as he smiled at her with relief. "Good morning, pretty bird," he greeted. He had a scruff now, and it somehow made him all the more handsome. "I've been waiting for you."

"Tommy," Laurel gasped.

He nodded. "Yeah." He reached out slowly – hesitantly – and cupped her cheek. She inadvertently leaned into his touch, releasing a soft sigh at the familiarity and the warmth of his touch. He always made her feel safer than anyone else. "It's too early for you to be here, baby."

She slowly sat up, holding on to his forearm so he wouldn't put away his hand. "And where exactly is here?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know where here is, Laurel," he sighed regrettably.

"I –" she stammered.

He tilted his head and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "It's okay, Laurel. It's okay."

They stared at each other for a long time. She took her time taking in his face, remembering each curve and each wrinkle, wondering how she could have been so stupid to let him go the first time. He still looked young; and she loved him so much.

He sighed. "I don't know if I should be glad that you're not the love of Ollie's life or he's the love of your life."

"He's not the love of my life," she immediately responded. He cocked a brow, obviously not believing her. "I was…I was on medication and Oliver, he reminded me of you somehow, and I just…it slipped." His lips twitched in slight pleasure. She tightened her hold on his hand and leaned closer. " _You_ are the love of my life."

His smile widened. "You know, I would have waited longer for you to join me. I don't mind."

She shrugged, finally accepting her fate. "Seems like you and the universe have a difference of opinion."

He inclined his head. "It does seem so." He then chuckled, causing her to frown in curiosity. He shook his head with a defeated smile. "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world."

Her frown disappeared into a smirk. She shrugged. "If I don't try and save it, who will?"

"And you did." Her smirk disappeared. He leaned in. "You _did_. You _died_ trying. And that's enough." That was the first time she heard the word. She tensed a little and her heart stuttered. She could still hardly comprehend. "I love you, Laurel."

"I love you too."

He leaned in closer, and she joined him. Their lips met and she was finally home. This was it. This was why she was here. She was with the love of her life in a very peaceful place, where there wouldn't be any saving or rescuing. Just them.

"What now?" she whispered as they pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Now, we wait for the rest of our family to join us, though I do hope Oliver and Felicity will leave us some godchildren before they do join us," he teased.

She laughed. "They will. I know they will." She then looked around. "But then what are we gonna do here while we wait?"

He chuckled mischievously, standing up, pulling her up with him. Then he held onto her hand, as tightly as he could. She reciprocated. She wouldn't let herself be stupid enough to let him go anymore.

"Oh Laurel, Laurel, Laurel, we've still got an adventure ahead of us."

And then he ran, pulling her along with him, into the brightness of the sun.

* * *

 **i don't care what the stupid showrunners think but tommy merlyn is the love of laurel's life, and they belong together.**

 **thank you, katie cassidy, for giving us such an awesome laurel lance. i've learned so much and i can't be more grateful.**


End file.
